


Throne of the Forest King

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Throne Sex, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Fulfillment of the application at the Hobbit Fest. Pictured in 2015Thorin loves Thranduil right at the king’s workplace))
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Kudos: 40





	Throne of the Forest King

  
  


Исполнение заявки на Хоббит-фесте. Нарисовано в 2015 году  
Торин любит Трандуила прямо на рабочем месте короля))


End file.
